


Gently Weeps

by Schweininho



Series: Quarantine Stories [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, For George mainly, M/M, Vignette, oops here I go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweininho/pseuds/Schweininho
Summary: Set in the white album sessions where everything is tense as George grapples with regrets
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Quarantine Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gently Weeps

1\. His smiles begin to feel foreign. It's fragile and often appears in the briefest moments during meditation with the picture of Mahirishi Yogi as his lone witness 

2.l'heure bleu or blue hour as the French calls it, begs for secrets to be told in hushed tones, because the sky looks like a willing listener, far, like his God but not as forgiving.

3\. His guitar weeping notes is melodic, his notebook is still devoid of lyrics, the string of words refuse to work with his chords. "What a waste" he says, close to scrapping the song for not finding the right words to finish it. He is almost tempted to trash his guitar, barely stopping himself when those familiar, now melancholic, blue eyes meets his from across the studio. He ignores the way his chest seizes when he turns his gaze back to his notebook, taking the pencil in hand as the rest of the words flows steadily into the paper like a stream.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Mistakes are mine.


End file.
